


All these love stories (that never quite resembled ours)

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Series: The story of my life (told in the tune of yours) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Metaphors, Minor Angst, Multi, OT5 Friendship, Other, Poetry, Seventeen run to you is the song, Songfic, but take it romantically if you want, nothing heavy, renjun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: Friends.They called each other their forevers, vowing to walk to worlds ends for each other.Family.There will never be anyone who could give these boys the same feeling as the ones they have with each other. They met like cherry blossoms, rare, frail, beautiful. They braved the winter like winter roses, protective, resilient, dependable. They bloomed in the spring like wild flowers, everywhere, anywhere, together.Oh, by the way, this isn’t a story about love.It’s the story of a lonely boy who found comfort in another four. It’s the story of found family and flying free, a story of platonic love and soulmate bonds.It’s the story of Huang Renjun, and the only four boys he’s ever known.-(Stolen from GNCD's golden movie but hey it works)





	All these love stories (that never quite resembled ours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speedy_18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedy_18/gifts).

> Seventeen - Run to You

Once upon a time, there were five boys.

_Holding back my tears, hiding my fear_

_I will go to you_

Friends.

They called each other their forevers, vowing to walk to worlds ends for each other.

Family.

There will never be anyone who could give these boys the same feeling as the ones they have with each other. They met like cherry blossoms, rare, frail, beautiful. They braved the winter like winter roses, protective, resilient, dependable. They bloomed in the spring like wild flowers, everywhere, anywhere, together.

Oh, by the way, this isn’t a story about love.

It’s the story of a lonely boy who found comfort in another four. It’s the story of found family and flying free, a story of platonic love and soulmate bonds.

It’s the story of Huang Renjun, and the only four boys he’s ever known.

_I was about to sleep_

_But I woke up from thinking of you and went outside_

_I was walking_

_But started running just like my heart_

This story starts with Lee Donghyuck, as most of their stories do. Renjun is a child of a single fairy tree. The tree is frail and weak, yet it gave its hard earned fruits to Renjun always. The wind and fairies raised Renjun, who dreamed of moonlight and stars. Wishes were made, constantly wanting more for his tree. He wanted to water it, give it food, let it grow, but the tree constantly gave Renjun everything.

Even its dreams.

_Even though I don’t know where you are_

_I’m following the compass of my heart_

_Slowly looking through_

_The map in my heart_

When he was 5, the sun came. The sun, in the form of a fellow 5 years old who had too much energy, came with a tree just like Renjun’s own. They planted them next to each other, hoping for the trees to be able to blossom. That was when the trees grew tall enough for the two children to climb it’s now sturdy branches. They gazed at the sky and horizon, seeing things they never could have dreamed of. The world was humongous, even beyond the comfort of their forest.

So 6 years old Donghyuck vowed to go see the world, and 6 years old Renjun had been eager to follow.

_Then I can find you, who cares if it’s a bit far?_

_I’ll follow the line that connects us two_

_When you said you engraved my name in your heart_

Donghyuck and Renjun had no particular reason to see the world.

It was simply a big place with fascinating creatures, and the two had always loved dreaming about big things.

They waited and waited in their secluded grove, planning and dreaming for the day they could go and explore the world. However, not everyone was nice enough to let them be.

Angry wasps swarmed them day after day, calling their dreams useless and weak. The bruises and scratches would be raw and open for days at a time, and no one dared to help them. The wasps were so sad, so angry, so frustrated because they couldn’t dream as brightly and vividly. So they resorted to taking other’s dreams.

_Remember why my eyes grew so big_

_Right now, you and I, we both need the same thing_

_But I don’t have it so let’s meet again later_

_Please be well until I get there_

_I’m going to you right now_

One fateful day, when the wasps were particularly harsh, a boy came to Renjun’s rescue. He was a whole head taller, with crescent eyes and an angry expression that would scare even the bravest grasshoppers. He fought the wasps with words, scaring them away before turning to Renjun. Donghyuck has been sick that day, so Renjun didn’t have his normal defence against the wasps.

But he didn’t need it.

Lee Jeno, the ridiculously handsome boy, had came to help him. He dusted Renjun off and healed the stinging wounds on his arms. Sheepishly, Renjun told him about his and Donghyuck’s dream, and Jeno had been so enthusiastic Renjun just knew.

He was coming with them.

Under the soft blanket of the night (not too late, they were only 8), three boys made a promise. They’ll never be alone, always together, always protected. Renjun had been scared he would be useless in the deal. His thin arms and gentle frame could never do the same things strong Jeno or dramatic Donghyuck could.

They were coming home from school one day, all three of them, when the wasps attacked. Like winter in December, the wasps overwhelmed everything. They were too happy, and didn’t realize that they didn’t prepare for winter. One by one, the three boys ended up in a shivering blizzard. Cold stung their skin, and harsh words travelled the winds to hurt them. The other two had quickly been overwhelmed, now lying in a painful heap.

It was up Renjun now.

_Your time, one by one_

_Times without you, one by one_

_I hear it passing_

_But there’s no time to waste in my heart_

Standing up shakily, Renjun imagines warmth. He imagined the precious memories he had made, the future they talked so much about and focused on his two friends now. As quick as a snow leopard, he pounced on the blizzard. The snowflakes were crushed, ice broke and the storm scattered. He imagined spring, as warm and beautiful as it is, and fought on.

In the end, Renjun found his place.

They were 13 when Renjun met his fourth soulmate.

They were 13 when the forest started to seem cold.

_All of the times in this place without you_

_Follows the hands of my heart_

_Then I believe that some day_

_That day will come_

Na Jaemin was a butterfly in the midst of their caterpillar forest. He shone like an angel, coming from the rich filled mountains and into their small forest. It was as if he had came to tell them he was better than them.

Donghyuck has hated him instantly.

Jeno thought he was too pretty to be nice.

Renjun saw a lonely child under the veil.

With his friends in tow, Renjun introduced Jaemin to their summer time lake. A small pond, filled with memories and joy, but infinitely precious. Within the first few seconds, the angel had been reduced to tears.

Tears of joy, the feeling of finally belonging.

Na Jaemin, the forest gem, the smiling angel, the lonely soul.

Na Jaemin, the friend, the family, the soulmate.

_Then I can find you, who cares if it’s a bit far?_

_I’ll follow the line that connects us two_

_When you said you engraved my name in your heart_

Befriending Jaemin was easy, but the wasps were always a threat. And now, Jaemin’s parents disapproved. They called his dreams worthless, and the band of friends drifted apart as fast as it happened. A lonely soul, once again. His days filled with pain and sadness. He missed the sun’s warm rays, never failing to make him laugh. He missed the rain’s gentle tapping, quick on its feet and hard to get close to. He missed the wind’s protective blanket, scaring the wasps away and pressing kisses onto his forehead whenever he did something well.

Na Jaemin found friends, family and soulmates.

Na Jaemin lost everything.

_Remember why my eyes grew so big_

_Right now, you and I, we both need the same thing_

_But I don’t have it so let’s meet again later_

_Please be well until I get there_

_I’m going to you right now_

The answer, unexpectedly, came in the last soulmate. Another lonely soul, so much like Jaemin, found him in the middle of the wasp hives. Instead being absolutely wrecked, Liu Yangyang was the spitting image of the moon. Attentive, gentle, healing, yet protective. Together, Yangyang showed him how to open up his heart again, and Jaemin finally learnt to fall far from the apple tree.

Renjun came along with Yangyang, open arms ready for Jaemin to come back into. The forest was silent that night, so the five boys could finally be whole again. Jaemin’s parent tree finally opened its eyes, and his brother urged him to find his dreams again. Renjun and the others showed him theirs, and it felt so unexplainably right.

Na Jaemin’s dream was them.

Finally, their crew was whole.

A tear slipped down Renjun’s cheeks, and the shiny reflection it casted showed pain, joy and hope.

They found each other, and not a moment too soon.

_I’m going, I try to tell you my heart_

_Even if it won’t reach you by any chance_

_Even if I run out of breath more, I’ll go quickly_

_So please wait there a little more_

Before long, Renjun’s little grove had turned into a forest. But five boys stayed with him as they prepare for their journey. Yangyang had a strangely large and interwoven web of connections. One in Japan, one in Shanghai, one in Beijing, one in Hong Kong, one in Macau, one in Thailand, lots in Germany, one in Canada and one in America. Then there was the matter of his family, a large web of spiders who gladly wove threads and paths for the boys and their dreams. Jeno and Jaemin was trusted to keep the others safe, with their large builds and protective nature. Donghyuck and Renjun were to document the journey, so the forest can be filled with stories and legends from the worlds around them.

But then, Lee Jeno had showed up in their lake one day covered in bruises.

The wasps were back, so Yangyang and Donghyuck had to settle one last thing before they left.

One last grudge.

_The day when your time and my time faces each other_

_I will hold you_

The sun and moon together is absolutely terrifying. Yangyang made them suffer in the forest, exposing everything the band of wasps had done. He knew everyone, and before long, even the stars shunned the creatures. Donghyuck burned through them, retaliating with everything they had ever done to him and his friends. The wasps cowered in fear, and the battle was won in the end. Silent fireflies carried them off, and they would learn their lesson.

Then, the boys ran back to Jeno. The boy was fine now, but the sudden struck of helplessness had nearly killed him. He was supposed to be the protector, and he let his family go off and get hurt.

Before a single tear could give way to a downpour, Renjun had wrapped him in his arms.

_Please be well until I get there_  
_I really really_  
_Miss you_

Jeno is their pillar. Their support, their walls and their sword. Their protection, their bodyguard, but he was still their friend.

Sometimes, he needed to simply remember that they were there. In the warm cocoon of the night, five boys gathered, and they remembered to love each other.

A cloud passes by, seemingly crushing the mountain of loneliness with it.

The journey began, and only happiness remained. Through deserts, forests, oceans, and mountains, they stayed together.

Five boys, five lovers, five friends, family, companions, angels, fairies, spirits, soulmates, everything.

No labels.

No words.

There is no other way to describe them.

Forever.

They are forevers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Bitter for enduring my rambling. Thanks to the 00ff for inspiring me to write this. Thanks to vic for being my arch-nemesis for making me realize I had this in my notes pre-word sprint. I'm still the better sprinter *mwah*


End file.
